<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embrace by Enchantedtalisman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311089">Embrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman'>Enchantedtalisman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), Shadow of War (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Half-Elf Talion, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Talion does not know how long it's been.</p><p>Hours, days, weeks.</p><p>The time passes in a blur. Without the Wraith to keep him company he is but a ghost in this world. Or rather he knows what he is. A Half-Elf, of some measure of power.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baranor/Talion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The fact that there's no Baranor gay fics is absolutely insulting. He's gorgeous and an amazing character.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Talion does not know how long it's been.</p><p>Hours, days, weeks.</p><p>The time passes in a blur. Without the Wraith to keep him company he is but a ghost in this world. Or rather he knows what he is. A Half-Elf, of some measure of power.</p><p>The only thing that helps draw him from his death crusade is Baranor.The man does not wait for Talion but he certainly meets him when Talion returns to camp.</p><p>Their kisses are soft, warm, regretful and earnest. Their passion even more so nights of Talion riding Baranor to the ends of pleasure. The days where Baranor edges and works Talion underneath him into a frenzy of begging words.</p><p>Today is romantic rather than sexual. Their meeting is a relief after a month apart.</p><p>Baranor looks down at Talion and runs a hand across his skin, "You scare me, for I wish to spend every moment and every second of the next five millenia with you." He says.Not a light thing to say to an elf; half or full.Talion can barely breath. He knows what it means but Baranor is still flushed from sweet romantic kisses and their welcome back tackle-hug. Perhaps he is just excited.</p><p>"Talion. I meant it." Baranor says and kisses Talion again.</p><p>If Talion weeps from desire and happiness neither of them will say a word. Nor does he truly notice the shining light where their lips meet; Talions life force being shared with Baranor for a millenia onwards they will live together.<br/>Forever.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>